blackprophecymmofandomcom-20200214-history
User Interface (Space)
The HUD (Heads Up Display) is a user interface commonly used to display things of great importance such as health bars, action bars, targets, etc. The HUD in space differs slightly than that inside of a station. Most of this is displayed while in mouse mode while less is displayed while not in mouse mode for clearer vision on the battlefield. Shortcut keys Function Bar The function bar seen in blue at the top is the main tool bar for mouse mode. It displays most of the tools for accessing your character info, tactics, inventory, sector overview, starmap, etc. Tactical HUD The tactical HUD is the center of your screen shown as the green circles and orange circle/arrow. This part of the HUD is persistent throughout any mode while in space flight. It shows you things such as numerical data like the durability of your ship parts, shield life, adrenaline, and speed. It also shows you your cursor, and shows you where your cruise control is set. Various bars that indicate: *Yellow: your speed, the small triangle indicates cruise control (adjust it with the default keys 7 and 8). *Purple: your adrenaline, used for tactical maneuvers. *Green: your hull. *Blue: if installed, your shield. Radar The radar in the top right corner of the screen by default displays the positions of friendly (green) and enemy (red) targets in the sector. The longer axis indicates the "right side up" axis of space. Details Details is numerical statistics of your tactical HUD. It gives you raw data on the durability, adrenaline, and speed of your ship rather than looking at bars. Shortcut key: Left Alt Communicator The communicator menus and chat window, shown in yellow, are the main sources of interaction. They give all the necessary elements for communicating with other players. The menu on the left from top to bottom: *Player search *Communicator *Team-list *Support Firing Groups Firing groups, shown in red, allow you to switch which weapons you fire at once. In mouse-mode, clicking on a weapon activates or deactivates a weapon for that particular group. Firing groups allow you to fire a particular combination of weapons at the same time. Group S is used for the secondary fire mode – should be right-click by default. To switch between the different firing groups during combat, use the F5, F6, F7, F8, F9 keys. Weapons Your weapons are shown here when not in a hub sector. In any free sector weapons are activated and show information such as heat and weapon type. You also see your Pulse Wave Emitter which causes a small amount of direct damage to enemies within 100m. Concentration In the lower right there's the concentration bar. As long as your concentration is above 0 you'll get a lot more XP for kills and mission debriefing (except missions from contacts). The time at which concentration is refilled is not exactly known. Some say it refills every 24 hours from the time that the character was made while others say it refills 24 hours after the first point is used at any time during the day. Concentration decreases by doing various things such as warping, doing missions, crafting, etc. Category:UI